


Your Hand In Mine

by wileret



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Oz sólo fueron minutos mientras que para él fueron años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



Oz suspiró dándole una patada con el pie a una piedra de forma distraída, esta espantando a unos pájaros en su trayectoria por el suelo. Todo era tan extraño. Se sentía frustrado. Enfadado. Atrapado en una realidad que no era la suya.  O, bueno, lo era y no lo era al mismo tiempo. Sacó el reloj dorado del bolsillo del pantalón y lo abrió, la melodía sonando automáticamente. Quizás todo hubiera sido diferente de no haber encontrado ese reloj. Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían haber transcurrido de forma normal?

Una mala sensación le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar los acontecimientos, la sangre, el Abismo. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que apenas lo había podido asimilar y aquí se encontraba, rodeado de  todo lo que conocía. La mansión que le había visto crecer, los jardines que había recorrido habiendo aprendido los mejores escondites secretos. Todo era igual, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

\- Diez años… -susurró, la melodía del reloj llegando a su fin, la brisa llevándose las notas restantes.

Diez años que no habían transcurrido para él. Pero si para la gente que conocía.

Su tío Oscar.

Ada, su adorable hermana.

Gil.

_Gil._

Raven.

Ra-ven. El nombre le resultaba tan extraño cada vez que lo pronunciaba. Raven, _Raven._ No, ¡Gil! Pero no era él, su fiel sirviente, aquel niño asustadizo que lloraba a la mínima. Ahora era alto, su rostro lejos de mostrar miedo, siempre tan serio que a veces le parecía hasta vacío de expresión. Fumaba y llevaba una pistola. Un extraño para él. Pero sus ojos, podía ver a veces en ellos a su mejor amigo, a aquella persona que se había convertido en la más importante para él. Y, entonces, a veces sonreía bajo ese sombrero y él, Oz, también sonreía con el corazón un poco más cálido.

Pero casi nunca se acercaba, sus cuerpos tan diferentes el uno del otro. Oz se miró a sí mismo, Gil había crecido tanto. ¡Incluso Ada había dejado de ser la pequeña niña que era! Resultaba tan vergonzoso encontrarse en ese cuerpo atrapado en el tiempo. No quería saber qué pensaba Gil de él. Para él seguramente ahora sería el niño asustadizo, apenas capaz de protegerse.

Él solo quería volver a abrazar a Gil como siempre, sentir el calor de ese afecto especial que había entre los dos. Saber que todavía el sentimiento de que nada los separaría seguía ahí, intocable, en ese presente tan lejano al suyo.

Un día.

Un día quizás se atrevería a volver a abrazarlo. De mientras, seguiría observando en la distancia cuando el otro no estuviera mirando.

Lo que Oz no sabía, es que Gil siempre le observaba. Esperando también ese cálido abrazo, esperando a que el otro volviera a cogerle de la mano y recorrieran el jardín como antaño, juntos.

Como siempre.

Como amigos.

Y mucho más.

 

FIN


End file.
